A New Journey
by Isis Wolf
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are in their first year at Hogwarts. A new adventure awaits.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! It's me, Isis Wolf. This is my first story with a huge rewrite. I'd like to thank Flowerpagoda and Anthony Devon for looking at my work. Like I said in my profile, please be 100 honest with your reviews._

I do** not **own any of the characters in Harry Potter. If I did... well, actually, I don't know what I would do if I did! Ha ha!

A New Journey

Rose Weasley craned her neck, trying to get a last look at her parents, Ron and Hermione Weasley. This would be her first year at Hogwarts; she already missed her parents. Rose wiped a tear away, telling herself not to cry.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" asked young Albus Potter.

"I just miss my parents already," she replied.

Albus and Rose were alone in their compartment. The silence was uncomfortable. Albus opened his mouth slightly, but closed it again.

_He's never this silent, even around me_, thought Rose. Suddenly, James Potter burst into the compartment. He looked a little nervous as he closed the door. James sat down next to his brother.

"Do you have any reason to be barging in here like that?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I didn't think second years sat with the stupid first years." Albus added.

James shrugged. "Well maybe I changed my mind! Anyways, I sensed upset 'waves' from here."

"Oh, yeah right, and I'm a magical unicorn. Anyways, the only 'waves' I sensed was you being nervous," said Rose.

"Look, can I just sit in here? My god, you're lecturing me like _I'm_ a baby, Ms. Weasley."

The first years were quit. James took that as a yes. "Hey, Albus, are you still upset about what I said? I was only kidding. You'll probably end up as a Gryffindor, like the rest of our family." Albus grunted. "I'll take that as a 'It's okay, big brother!'"

Rose looked out the window. She saw lush green hills, and a blue sky. It was beautiful.

"Hey do you want to hear something cool?" Albus asked.

"Sure, why not?" James said. "Now we are all starting to talk. You two are so boring when it's quiet."

"Isn't anyone boring when they don't talk, genius?" Rosie said teasingly.

"But there is one thing that I need to know before I start..."

"What??" James and Rosie said.

"I want to know why you were running away."

"None-of-your-business, nosey!" James replied angrily.

"I guess I just won't say anything then."

"Damn it, Albus! Why does that matter!!"

Rosie's eyes were wide. Then they turned to little slits. "Watch your tongue!"

"You're not my mother. Now shut up!" Drawing his wand, he pointed it at her.

She drew hers, too.

"James Potter, if you attack, I will be forced to defend myself." Rosie could feel anger swelling up in her. Why is he drawing his wand? She just told him to watch his tongue.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Rose's wand flew out of her hand. James caught it with a smirk. "What are you going to do now, Rose?"

"And where, may I ask, did you learn that?"

"It doesn't matter." He turned to Albus. "Tell me the stupid secret."

Albus looked a little frightened. After all, he just saw his brother use a spell against his own cousin. And, he had both wands. Not good.

"Umm." He looked at Rose. She wasn't showing it, but he could tell she was upset deep down.

"I still say no. Especially because of what you just did."

"I didn't hurt her."

"So?"

"So? I didn't really do anything wrong!" the sibling replied angrily.

"I don't care. If you want to hear what I have to say, tell me. But, the secret doesn't really involve you. So I guess I'll just tell Rose." Albus stood up and walked over to Rose, who by then, had her face in her hands.

James sighed, and tossed back her wand. Albus caught it and gave it to Rose. Rose looked up and snatched it from his hand.

"Okay, I'll tell you, 'cause I really want to know now. My friend, Viola, got into an argument with me. I don't really remember what happened, just she was clearly mad at me. Anyways, she drew her wand out and gestured towards the door. I moved there. Suddenly she chased me out of the room, firing any spell she could think of. I didn't want to hurt her, so I just fled. She's really delicate. I don't even know why she's at Hogwarts. I could hear Adam, my other friend, telling her to stop. 'Course she didn't listen."

"Ha ha ha!"

The sudden outburst from Rosie was unexpected. "Hey, that's not funny!" James was a little flustered.

"Okay, that's good enough. Did you know the sorting hat sometimes asks what house you want to be in?" Albus said.

"Cool!"

"That's interesting."

Albus was beaming with pride for revealing this information.

"So. What house do you want?" James seemed a little nervous about his answer.

"Yeah, Albus, you have to tell us! I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Um, I'm not completely sure. I really want Gryffindor. But if the hat asks about Slytherin, I might say yes."

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, the three children animatedly talked about Hogwarts, with James filling them in about Peeves, the ghosts and other things they weren't sure about. Rosie still teased James about Viola, and Albus slept a little. When they arrived, James ran out of the compartment. Albus and Rose looked at each other.

"C'mon!" Albus exclaimed, pulling Rose with him. They hurried to the docks. They hurried towards their first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I was a bit disappointed about the first chapter; I only got two reviews (thank you, Anthony Devon and animeviolinest001) but a good friends of mine said that his first story didn't get a lot of reviews. I guess I have to be more patient (GRR!). Lol! Anyway, all disclaimers apply. Thank you for reading my story! Enjoy._

_Isis Wolf_

_P.S. Thank you Anthony Devon and Flowerpagoda for looking at my work again._

Trouble at the Dock

After Albus and Rosie got off the train, they saw Hagrid. He was waving his lantern about, shouting, "First years to the docks! First years come to the docks!" It was now dark out, and it was chilly. Rosie brought her robe in tighter to herself.

"Well, if it isn't Albus Potter and Rosie Wealsy!"'

"Hi, Hagrid!" greeted Albus.

The giant looked the same; just a little bit harrier and more wrinkly in the face. "Don' forgets 'bout tea on Friday. Ms. Wealsey, you're welcome to join us." The half-giant walked away, bellowing his instructions. Rosie waved, even though it was pointless. She missed him a lot, but she only saw him a week ago.

Albus walked down to the docks; Rosie close behind him. He abruptly stopped. Rosie bumped into him. "Why are you-"

"Look over there!" Albus pointed at the dock. Rosie, curious, looked.

Two heavy-weights kids had some one someone at the edge of the pier. One miss-step and the poor, blonde faced kid would go into the water. The shorter of the two heavy-weights had short black hair and was a bit chubby. The taller also had short hair, but it was a light brown. They were picking on the blonde, apparently, because the boy looked terrified. Maybe they were just bullies.

Albus looked away. He hated watching the two bullies. When he was younger, he had witnessed a poor, defenseless squirrel being attacked by two alley cats outside his window while he was trying to sleep. Albus had cried the rest of the night because he knew he couldn't do anything to stop the cats.

"Poor kid, do you think w-"Rosie didn't get to finish the sentence. Albus was making his way to the heavy-weights. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID cousin!! You don't know any magic, and you're rushing into battle!_ Rosie thought. _Oh, wait a minute- my cousin is crazy anyways. I should probably go and help. _Rosie noticed that several other students were making their way through the crowd to the docks. She ran down, hoping with all her might that she would get there before Albus did something that he regretted later.

As Albus drew near, he got his wand out. He heard a bit of the conversation. The short one pushed the blonde lightly. "You're such a wimp, like your father!" the short one cried. The poor blonde whimpered pitifully.

"Tell you what. If you give us your money, we won't throw you into the lake!" The tall one said, poking him.

"Leave him alone!" Albus hissed as he drew near the three boys. The pale-faced boy looked relieved.

"Ha! A first yearling! I bet you don't even know magic." The tall one roared with laughter.

"That's not true!" Albus said fiercely. The young Potter didn't know magic, which was true. Hopefully, though, he could make them a little nervous. The short one looked a little doubtful, but at least he didn't advance to attack.

"Is this supposed to be your little savior, Scorpio? Well, he won't last long against me, the great Brutus!" the short one said with such ferocity that Albus shook a little out of fear.

"If someone messes with Brutus, they are automatically messing with Drodio." Drodio whipped out his wand. Brutus followed his taller friend's suit.

_Aw, shoot!!!_ Albus thought. Albus noticed that behind the heavy-weights Scorpio was escaping. _If only I can buy enough time… _

"Albus! People are coming! Stop right now," Rosie said, out of breath as she came to a halt beside Albus. "There are people coming!" she hissed.

"Ha ha ha! You were named after Dumbledweeb? Who on earth would do that?" Drodio laughed evilly.

"You think that's funny?" demanded Rose angrily. "Dumbledore was great! And he wasn't a fatso like you!!" Drodio fell silent. His once poised wand dropped slightly. He turned a dark red.

"Ha! Did you just get served by a girl?" A boy said. He started laughing and pointing. Everyone who was watching started cracking up.

"I-I'm not fat! Just a little big- boned," Drodio started blushing. "Stop laughing!"

Soon his embarrassment turned to rage. He strode forward and grabbed Rosie. She stopped laughing. Her happy face turned serious. "You- don't- scare- me." She defiantly.

Drodio picked her up by the collar. Her legs kicked and kicked, but to no avail. "What are you going to do now, sweetheart?" he sneered as he carried her to the edge of the dock.

"What are you going to do?" she said as he held her over the water. She wasn't scared. She could swim pretty well anyway. She cocked her head with some difficulty. "Well? Are you going to answer me?" Rosie taunted.

"Rosie!" Albus cried as he ran full speed into Drodio, knocking him into the water. He let go off Rosie, who grabbed the edge of the dock. Only the bottom of her robe was wet, but she was evidently fine.

She climbed back onto the laughing dock. They were cheering for Rosie and Albus. Others were laughing at Drodio. Even Albus himself was laughing. She smiled. She got up and walked backed to the group. As she was walking, Rosie noticed that Brutus was shaking with rage. Rosie stopped walking and decided to keep an eye on him. Brutus stopped shaking and made his way towards Albus. She knew what he was going to do. "Albus, watch ou-"

"Adios, my friend." Brutus had made his way through the crowd and pushed Albus into the water for revenge. He fell in with a splash. Albus flailed his arms around in the water. "Help me! Help!! Somebody help me!" He screamed. Rosie ran towards the edge of the dock and dived in. _Albus_, she thought as she swam towards her cousin in the icy water, _why don't you expect revenge? Why don't you ever think ahead? Someday I won't be there to save you…. _Rosie had to come up for air and heard Hagrid finally arriving, shouting, "What's goin' on?? Somebody tell me!" _This is an interesting first day of the first year!_ Rosie thought.

_This is my end, isn't it? I'll never get to roam the halls of Hogwarts ever. I can't swim. It's pointless to try, _Albus thought sadly. He sucked some water in. It tasted sweet, strangely. He coughed hard. Everyone stared at him as he went under. The last thing he felt was arms around him. Then he blacked out.


End file.
